El corazon y los siete guardianes
by mio-chan-darkangel
Summary: Sol, arena y mar; un chico nuevo aparece en la vida de lenalee. ¿Lavi sentirá celos?, ¿no se supone que los Bookman no poseen sentimientos?... además ¿una chica enfrenta a kanda?, ¿Quién ganara? …Tú trajiste la verdadera alegría a mi vida…
1. Chapter 1

d. gray man no me pertenece

Primer capitulo

Una nueva aventura está por comenzar

En la nueva oficina del director general de la orden oscura se oía la voz de Komui quien le hablaba a su hermana pequeña - escucha Lenalee, esta misión es de rastreo tendrán que estar en el Caribe mexicano, lo antes posible, puede que una inocencia este causando ciertos problemas y por supuesto que no queremos que el conde llegue antes que nosotros por eso tienes que salir cuanto antes junto con Lavi y Miranda…

Lenalee- escuchaba atenta a lo que su hermano le decía

Pero de repente a Komui le dio un ataque -tu ni-san se quedara solo….te extrañare mi preciosa princesa …en ese momento Lenalee salió disparada en busca de lavi y Miranda ya que no quería presenciar tal escena dramática por parte de su hermano que tenía el moco al borde de la nariz… mi lenaleeeeeeeee!!!! Se escuchaba detrás de la puerta…la chica salió en busca de sus compañeros.

Lenalee corría por los nuevos pasillos de la ya instalada nueva orden oscura, se veía muy apurada, ya llevaba varios minutos por no decir que estaba a punto de hacer una hora buscando a cierto pelirrojo que no se hallaba por ningún lado.

Donde estará, pensaba la chica….ya busque en la biblioteca en el comedor, incluso en su habitación… …_donde más podría estar_-pensó…en ese momento choco contra Miranda que salía de su habitación

-Hola lenalee-chan, como está tu día, hoy?-dijo Miranda con una sonrisa tímida que la caracterizaba

-Hola Miranda, bien, ¿de casualidad no has visto a lavi?...tenemos una misión los tres debemos estar en el salón donde se encuentra la puerta 2 del arca, Allen nos llevara a nuestro destino en una media hora.

-emmmm no lo he visto, pero te ayudare a buscarlo nos dividiremos y así lo encontraremos más rápido.

-oh eso es una buena idea Miranda, ¿pero no prefieres mejor preparar tus cosas?... ya sé lo que haremos, tu preparas tus cosas y te veo ahí solo me falta buscar en el extremo sur y en la enfermería, será rápido…

-¿seguro lenalee-chan?

-si, no hay problema, así hago un poco de ejercicio, dijo sonriente la china

-de acuerdo nos veremos en media hora- dijo Miranda para entrar de nuevo en su habitación

-si... hasta alrato. Dijo lenalee y dando un gran suspiro, se dispuso a seguir su búsqueda.

Hasta que dando la vuelta casi llegando a la enfermería pudo divisar al chico

Lavi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....por fin te encuentro dijo Lenalee deteniéndose frente al chico

-¿Que sucede?... voltio él, al escucharla pronunciar su nombre….

-Lenalee^^… porque estas tan agitada? dijo lavi con una gran sonrisa

Lenalee se detuvo y noto que lavi llevaba vendajes en su brazo derecho

O.O que te sucedió?...estas bien ¿?...te duele?¿ -dijo preocupada

^^ je…no es nada… estoy bien …solo son pequeños rasguños… nada de qué preocuparse y cambiado de tema el chico le pregunto: Me buscabas para algo en especial?¡

-O.o si!!!! Es cierto… se me olvidaba… Salimos de misión… apúrate solo tenemos 15 min dijo la chica tratando de tomar aire pues ya había recorrido con anterioridad todo el edificio

-….Queeeeeeeeeeeee? Tan pronto, pero si acabo de regresar de Grecia con panda chi-chi y tengo que hacer un reporte…sino el me matara T-TU…

Tendrás tiempo de sobra para hacerlo después…es importante tenemos que estar en la puerta 2 Allen nos espera…lavi!!! Dijo lenalee al ver que el joven no se movía, pero de repente lo recordó

_El tenía vendajes y si era cierto que cavaba de llegar_….

-Lavi tu brazo!!!!, hablare con ni-san para ver si no se puede retrasar una cuantas horas la misión, para que así puedas tomar un descanso. Pero de repente la chica se quedo inmóvil ya que empezó a recodar la escena que le había hecho su hermano, y poco a poco empezó a cambiar su rostro a una cara de completo disgusto,-_oh no en verdad no quiero volver a ver a mi hermano haciendo el drama de hace unos minutos, como le hare_- pensaba la chica

Lo cual hizo que lavi la tomara por el hombro y le dijera:

No te preocupes lenalee, ya te he dicho que solo son unos pequeños raspones…y para cambiar el tema le pregunto

-por cierto a donde se supone que vamos? Dijo lavi reflejando en el rostro la curiosidad propia de un niño de 5 años al abrir un regalo en navidad (n/A: que lindo solo imagínenselo kawaiiii!)

A lo que la chica le contesto- al Caribe mexicano, se supone que una…

Pero antes de seguir se vio interrumpida por el pelirrojo

- Queeeeeeeeeeeee? … genial… sol, mar, arena y chicas en bikini ^///^ esto será de lo más placentero- decía lavi con cara perdida en recuerdos, se podría decir algo pervertidos- o. O ¿no que salíamos en 15 min?, ¡apúrate lenalee ve por tus cosas!, acaso no piensas llevar nada?, no se, tal vez tu bañador? …o algo así… te veré ahí en menos de 5 minutos, dijo el pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa, para después irse corriendo por el largo pasillo.

Lenalee solo alcanzó a decir- si vamos de misión!!!, no de vacaciones…lavi!!!- pero el chico ya había desaparecido.

Un golden negro se acerco a ella diciendo- lenalee-lee se le espera en la puerta numero 2 del arca con tipica y monotona voz de mujer con la que siempre hablaba

Esto la sorprendió y salió corriendo a su habitación, después de todo tenía que llevar una que otra muda de ropa por cualquier imprevisto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya en la habitación donde se encontraba la puerta número 2 del arca que los llevaría a su destino Miranda platica muy a gusto con Allen

-¡Ohhhhh!, a mi me hubiese gustado conocer el Caribe mexicano decía el peliblanco con cara de decepción y melancolía

A lo que Miranda le contesto con una gran sonrisa- prometo tomar fotos y traerte muchos recuerdos.

-¡arigato! Miranda-san…

-jeje de nada Allen-kun…por cierto escuche que inmediatamente que nos lleves a nosotros, tu iras también de misión junto con kanda-kun y Marie ¿cierto?...y ¿ustedes a donde se dirigen?

-para mi desgracia eso es cierto- decía el chico con cara de pocos amigos,- tendré que soportar a "bakanda" por varios días, mi vida ha terminado T.T - decía Allen casi llorando

-Mi único consuelo es que iremos a París al parecer un buscador que reside permanentemente ahí a detectado la presencia de la inocencia en una persona y bueno nos corresponde verificar que eso sea cierto- dijo el peliblanco.

-espero que eso sea cierto, estaría encantada de tener más compañeros- decía Miranda cuando Allen noto que sus amigos ya se habían demorado bastante

-ya van retrasados, bueno si fuera solo lavi lo comprendería, pero lenalee suele ser muy puntual, ¬¬ de seguro aun sigue buscando a lavi- dijo Allen

-en ese momento entro Komui diciendo: oh! Y yo que pensé que ya no alcanzaría a mi princesa... quería despedirme de ella... se va para dejarme solo…se va tan lejos!!!! de seguro habrá hombres que quieran hacerle daño …lenalee no me dejes!!...

Allen y Miranda con una gotita en la frente le contestaron…pero si ese es su trabajo…tú la mandaste lejos ¬¬!!

Se escucho como se abría la puerta de la habitación y todos suspiraron aliviados pensando que lavi y lenalee entrarían por la puerta, y no se equivocaron del todo ya que el pelirrojo entro por la puerta con una gran sonrisa, pero sin lenalee

-Ya vámonos, estoy listo, Allen apúrate con eso de abrir la puerta y procura dejarnos en la playa…si por favor! – decía lavi

-si claro, ¿algo más?-decía el peliblanco con un deje de envidia en su voz – no quieres que también te deje en un lugar donde hayan puras chicas, camastros y bebidas?-

-o.o! no sabía que podías hacer eso, haberlo dicho antes mi querido amigo... si no es mucha molestia- decía el chico con una enorme sonrisa .

Allen estaba a punto de reclamar

Cuando Lenalee entraba por la puerta, llevaba recogido el cabello en una coleta con un listón que formaba un lazo (recordemos ya lleva varios meses desde que perdió su cabello así que ya le creció), traía puesto un vestido blanco de tirantes que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y en el lado derecho superior llevaba la insignia de la rosa la cual la identificaba como exorcista de la orden oscura y zapatos bajos que hacían juego con su vestido, en verdad lo único que desentonaba en su apariencia eran los aros de color escarlata que traía en los tobillos .

Todos se quedaron pasmados Allen traía la boca abierta por los suelos, lavi solo alcanzo a pronunciar por lo bajo tanto que nadie lo alcanzo a escuchar – que hermosa esta- y tenía un discreto sonrojo en las mejillas pero todos salieron del ensimismamiento cuando Komui dijo

-¡!es demasiado corto no permitiré que salgas así!!…no sabes cuantos pervertidos hay en este mundo y en ese momento voltio a ver a Allen y Lavi que aun seguían observando a la chica- No definitivamente no saldrás vestida así! A Komui le estaba dando el ataque de su vida por ver vestida a su pequeña hermana así.

-pero Johnny lo hiso especialmente para esta misión, aparte es lindo no crees ni-san dijo la chica dando un vuelta para presumir el uniforme,- también hiso un uniforme para ti Miranda (la cual sonrió y tomo el uniforme), te lo mando, y se disculpa por no habértelo dado antes pero estaba muy ocupado tratando de terminarlos, no durmió en toda la noche- decía la joven poniendo cara de borreguito a medio morir haciendo que se viera aun más tierna y hermosa de lo que ya se veía.-

Lavi pensó -_así quien podría negarle algo...- _

-ni-san aparte Miranda-san también llevara un uniforme parecido al mío, no seré la única-

-jumm pero Miranda ya es mayor de edad y puede llevar lo que quiera, y para empezar el de ella no es una minifalda es un short…y…una blusa con bolero…y…es mas tapado que el tuyo…y … ¿en que estaba pensando Johnny?....

Lavi no podía quitarle la vista de encima a lenalee pero se hacía aun mas tarde para llegar a su destino así que decidió interrumpir la discusión que tenían los hermanos aun sabiendo las consecuencias que podría traer consigo esta acción.

-ummrrrrnn, se aclaro la garganta el pelirrojo- disculpen se hace tarde para llegar, aparte kanda no querrá seguir esperando a Allen y se pondrá furioso.

A lo que Komui contesto- tu cállate, solo quieres ver a mi pequeña lenalee en minifalda…pervertido...-

-ehhhh!!!?... ¿Pero qué dices?…-dijo lavi todo rojo, tanto que ya mero se emparejaba con el color de su cabello, -eso no es cierto, aunque tenga muy bonitas piernas yo nunca me imaginaria a lenalee así-

[N/A: oh lavi mala elección de palabras.. no te ayudaran…tu subconsciente ha jugado contigo de nuevo , has cometido un grave error….T.T Komui te matara después de eso].

Komui estaba que se lo llevaba un demonio, así que no lo pensó dos veces y saco a komurin II para destrozar a lavi limpiamente por el ultraje que acababa de hacer.

-Komurin II esta es una orden, destroza sin dejar rastro al pelirrojo- dijo Komui con un brillo asesino en los ojos.-

Pero solo basto con que Lenalee diera una patada para que el robot se destrozara y dejara de perseguir al pelirrojo por toda la habitación

-vamos lavi!- dijo tomando la mano del chico, el cual se sonrojó al sentir la suave y cálida mano de la joven.

Lenalee lo condujo hacia donde se encontraba Allen y Miranda bastante impresionados por la escena que acababan de presenciar.

-vayámonos ya Allen-Kun- dijo lenalee bastante enojada

-claro lenalee, ahora mismo estarás en tu destino- dijo el peliblanco para tratar de calmar a su compañera.

-lenaleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! Fue lo último que se alcanzó a escuchar de la voz de Komui antes de aparecer en un lugar bastante luminoso.

continuara....

espero que les haya gustado

mmmm... me disculpo por las faltas de ortografia creanme que hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos

pero al parecer la pag. no traga del todo al WORD

estoy molesta por eso

ya que los proximos 3 cap estan escritos en word

espero no haya problema

recuerden si les gusto dejen reviews

con sus comentarios

ya sean malos o buenos

los agradecere

mil gracias ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

hola a todos

gracias por sus reviews

y disculpen por la gran falta que cometi XD

no me habia dado cuenta de ese detalle .....bien pues aqui les dejo el segundo cap....es un poco de relleno pero acambio les prometo que en cuatro dias subo el tercero :)...

que lo disfruten

Segundo capitulo

Un lugar cálido

Tardaron un poco más de un minuto en acostumbrar sus ojos a la luminosidad del lugar, pero cuando lo hicieron se quedaron maravillados por la grata visión que les ofrecía el paisaje, era tal y como lo habían imaginado, el agua del mar era tan azul y cristalina que se podían ver nadar a los peces, no había ni una sola nube en el cielo y el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, las palmeras movían sus ramas al compas de la brisa marina que traía consigo el aroma salino de la playa, era simplemente perfecto.

-Genial, esto es asombroso- decía Lavi y Allen al mismo tiempo que daban unos pasos hasta la orilla.

-es lo más hermoso que han visto mis ojos- decía lenalee mientras volteaba a ver por todos lados para grabar en su memoria tal paisaje.

- que suave brisa, esto es muy lindo, me gustaría quedarme a vivir aquí,- dijo Miranda suspirando para después añadir, -es una lástima que estamos de misión y no de vacaciones T.T-

-MISION!, diablos se me olvidaba- dijo el peliblanco, - me mataran si me quedo más tiempo aquí. Allen se despidió de sus amigos con una sonrisa agregando – al fin y al cabo conocí la parte más bonita del Caribe, suerte chicos.-

-Adiós Allen-kun, que todo te salga bien en tu misión- dijeron al unisonoro Lenalee y Miranda

-suerte amigo, me saludas y Yu y a Marie- dijo Lavi con una sonrisa

¬¬ si claro, dijo Allen con pesadez.

Y el peliblanco desapareció por la puerta del arca en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-bien tendremos que caminar hasta llegar al hotel, tengo mucha hambre… se me antoja un pescado bien frito…vamos chicas- decía lavi empezando su marcha a lo largo de la orilla del mar sintiendo como sus pies se hundían en la arena cada vez que una pequeña ola llegaba hasta el.

-si, eso es cierto se me olvidaba que tu no has probado comida alguna, comamos algo y aprovechemos hacer unas cuantas preguntas en el camino ^^- dijo lenalee con una sonrisa

-je si vamos- dijo lavi algo aturdido por lo bella que se veía la chica.

Mientras tanto Miranda veía al horizonte y algo preocupada dijo

-creo que se acerca una tormenta.

-eh? No puede ser…apenas acabamos de llegar, decía lavi haciendo pucheros 3…

-oye eso es cierto Miranda se está poniendo muy feo el horizonte- dijo lenalee asombrada

-esperen un momento…no se mueven las nubes eso es extraño-dijo el pelirrojo tratando de enfocar más lejos su visión. – se ha quedado como inmóvil sobre aquella pequeña isla de ahí, ¿lo alcanzan a ver? Dijo lavi señalando así el frente.

-emmmm parece que lavi tiene razón- dijo la pelinegra

- Vayamos al hotel por si las dudas-dijo Miranda con algo de miedo en la voz

-si!!, apurémonos- afirmaron al unisonoro sus dos compañeros.

En la recepción del hotel

-GENIAL…ºOº esto es inmenso y muy lujoso…sí que la orden tiene dinero para gastar- decía lavi asombrado.

-Sí, si muy lindo- dijo Miranda dándole un vistazo a la gran recepción del hotel.

-bien chicos, aquí tienen sus llaves, esta vez nadie compartirá cuarto, mi hermano (¬¬) se encargo de eso- dijo la pelinegra entregándole a cada uno de sus amigos su llave. – y por alguna extraña razón Miranda y yo estamos en el tercer piso y tu lavi estas hasta el último-

-¬¬ ese Komui…_solo me hará caminar más de la cuenta, ni que le vaya hacer algo malo a lenalee, en verdad soy incapaz de hacerle algo, aunque debo admitir que hoy esta muy linda… el blanco le sienta muy bien…bueno todos los días se ve muy guapa, pero ho se ve tan hermosa…pero que cosas estoy pensado…olvida esa imagen…tonto…_ya que-y dando un suspiro el pelirrojo les propuso a las chicas que tomaran el almuerzo-

En el comedor

-o. O Allen estaría encantado de comer estos platillos tan exóticos…emmmm que será esto de camarones al mojo de ajo con ensalada de coco?- decía lavi tratando de elegir algo del menú

-Lavi ¿no que comerías pescado frito?- pregunto lenalee

-No, he decidido que probare otra cosa, y ¿ustedes que piensan comer?...no me digan que nada, que porque tienen que cuidar la línea…, estamos aquí para disfrutar.- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¬¬ ¿disfrutar? Lavi creo que no hace falta que te recuerde que estamos en una misión, cierto dijo lenalee.

-je lo sé lenalee, pero es la hora de los sagrados alimentos, como diría Allen, hay que comer lo que dios nos da así que aprovecha que nos ha dado hasta la oportunidad de escoger- dijo lavi viendo por arriba del menú.-

3 lenalee haciendo pucheros asintió con la cabeza y decidió mirar el menú para ver que elegia para comer…

-yo creo que pediré un coctel de camarones- dijo Miranda

-esa es la actitud Miranda- san, y tu lenalee? Pregunto lavi

-etto creo que comeré…lo mismo que tu- dijo con una enorme sonrisa lo que provoco que el pelirrojo se sonrojara-al fin y al cabo tu eres el conocedor.

- ok entonces comerás camarones empanizados con la ensalada de coco- dijo lavi bajando rápidamente la mirada hacia el menú para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo sonrojado que estaba.

_A tu lado, me di cuenta que no necesitaba tantas cosas para alcanzar la felicidad…más que tu eterna sonrisa…_

- bien…me parece buena idea^^- pero chicos después de comer iremos a buscar información a la ciudad, si?-

-claro lenalee-chan a eso venimos- dijo Miranda

Después de unos 15 minutos de haber pedido la comida el mesero les sirvió la mesa

"¡Itatakimasu!" dijeron los tres al unisonoro

Solo basto otros 20 minutos para que devoraran la comida

-^.^ ¡estoy satisfecho!- dijo el pelirrojo dándole unas palmaditas a su estomago

-n.n ¡estuvo delicioso!-dijo lenalee alejando su plato ya vacio para tomar una servilleta y limpiarse la boca.

-O.O ya han terminado, si que tenían hambre- dijo Miranda que aun le faltaba para terminar.

-bien, apenas que termines saldremos a investigar qué es lo que sucede aquí- hablo lenalee esperando a que su amiga terminara sus alimentos.

-^.^ si!!... etto-dijo Miranda algo apenada- ¿será que antes, pueda subir a cambiarme de ropa?, es que me siento algo incomoda estando toda de negro, la gente se me queda viendo muy extraño- concluyo la chica dejando de mirar de reojo a el comedor que había dejado de comer por prestar atención a la singular vestimenta de la joven.

- ja, eso es verdad – dijo lavi, mirando también, lo que causo que todos los que se encontraban observando y murmurando cosas de los tres exorcistas regresaran inmediatamente a sus platos para seguir comiendo.

-claro Miranda, estrena el nuevo uniforme que nos preparo Jhonny.- dijo lenalee

Ya en el lobby del hotel

-ummmm 3…se está tardando, yo ya fui y vine dos veces y ella aun no baja- dijo el pelirrojo que también ya se había cambiado y ahora llevaba puesto una camisa de manta blanca de magas cortas y al igual que lenalee también traía bordado la insignia de la rosa en la parte superior derecha, aun que el prefirió quedarse con los pantalones que usualmente llevaba ya que le parecía mas cómodo , en caso de que hubiera una batalla inesperada, que los shorts que le había mandado Jhonny .

-woooo… Miranda te ves genial…nunca te había visto así…te queda muy bien-dijo lenalee mientras veía bajar a su amiga por las escaleras con su nuevo uniforme puesto.

-es mas cómodo de lo que imagine, en realidad creo que empezare a usarlos más seguido.

-sí, Miranda coincido con lenalee…te sienta bien los shorts…apuesto a que si te viera kroiry se olvidaría de Eliade así de rápido y sangraría por la nariz-dijo lavi con un tono de picardía, Mientras Miranda se ponía roja como un tomate por el comentario que había dicho su compañero.

-sí, pero me temo que no será el único que se quedaría con la boca por el piso…yo apuesto que Marie-kun también quedaría atónito ante tu presencia Miranda…dijo lenalee siguiendo el juego de lavi

Miranda que conforme escuchaba los comentarios de sus compañeros se ponía mas roja que el mismo color rojo, opto por cambiar el tema y dijo

-Se nos hace tarde- y salió disparada hacia la puerta giratoria del gran hotel, pero como seguía algo nerviosa por lo anterior, no supo ni por donde salir así que choco con un turista (muy bien parecido por cierto) que le dijo:

-Cuidado linda, no te vayas a lastimar, mira así se hace para salir- y le mostro el modo más práctico para salir por la gran puerta.- cuando gustes llámame estoy en la habitación 113 ok?- le dijo para después guiñarle con el ojo izquierdo.

Lavi y lenalee disfrutaban de la escena viendo a la podre de Miranda tropezar con cuanto se encontraba a su paso y con los nervios de punta.

-vamos en verdad se nos hace tarde- dijo lenalee luchando contra la risa, para después ir detrás de su amiga.

…_Tú trajiste la verdadera alegría a mi vida…en verdad solo con una simple sonrisa tuya eres capaz de revivir mi alma…._

(N/A: todos se preguntaron qué paso con el grupo de Allen así que lo dejare en claro en este momento^^)

Mientras tanto del otro extremo del mundo en Paris frente a la torre Eiffel

-genial, es enorme!- decía Allen

-che!, vámonos no tenemos tiempo para estupideces como esta brote de habas …dijo kanda con cara de poco amigos

¬.¬Allen mirándolo con recelo - ya te dije que mi nombre es Allen, bakanda…que tu pequeño cerebro no puede aprenderse un solo nombre?

-¿a caso quieres que te corte en dos? Dijo kanda empuñando a muguen frente a Allen

-inténtalo si puedes, dijo este activando a clown crow.

-tranquilos chicos, no hay porque pelear, estamos aquí para encontrar la inocencia, y no podemos perder el tiempo, recuerden que el conde también esta tras ella, y ¿verdad que no queremos que el llegue primero?- dijo Marie en tono conciliador

-jump! Dijo kanda para después guardar su espada y darle la espalda al peli blanco

-si tienes razón, hay que trabajar dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa

Y los tres se dispusieron a caminar por las calles del bello Paris, en busca del buscador que había dado la alerta.

mil gracias por su lectura ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

**autora:hola a todos mil gracias por los reviews **

**me alegra saber que les gusta mi historia, y ya saben si hay algo que no les paresca pues me lo dicen :) mmmmm **

**tambien me gustaria pedir una disculpa por retrasarme, en verdad ahora la escuela ocupa todo mi tiempo... ¬¬ parece ser que hando de su esclava**

**bien pues aqui les dejo el siguiente cap. disfrutenlo^^ **

***D. gray man no me pertenece T.T sniffff-,...lamentablemente esa es la realidad !!!!**

* * *

Tercer Capitulo

Una macabra historia

Volviendo a la playa los tres se encontraban caminando por una larga avenida frente al mar también se podía apreciar que por cada 10 metros tenían palmeras a lo largo de la acera y bancas donde los vacacionistas se sentaban ya sea para descansar o para admirar la gran belleza de la playa que tenían enfrente.

Lenalee acercándose a una persona que parecía ser lugareño le hablo

-disculpe…- pero se vio interrumpida por dicha persona.

- oh necesitan un tour, yo con gusto los paseo por todos los lugares más paradisiacos que ustedes hayan conocido están los arrecifes, nadar con delfines inclusive si gustan puedo llevarlos a una playa nudista-

-o.o en verdad eso existe pensé que solo eran rumores- dijo lavi algo emocionado

-si claro y hay mujeres tan hermosas que… en verdad te quedaras sin palabras amigo

-ya veo…mujeres… ¿puedes llevarme ahí?, dijo lavi con cara y cola de perrito emocionado por que lo van a llevar a pasear

-claro, claro…sígueme amigo

-un momento a donde crees que vas- dijo lenalee jalando a lavi de la oreja, en verdad se encontraba muy molesta.

-hay, hay lenalee eso duele- decía lavi mientras trataba de pedirle ayuda a Miranda para que intercediera por el.

-te lo buscaste- fue lo único que dijo Miranda

-no señor, no queremos que nos lleve de paseo, solo queríamos hacerle una cuantas preguntas, sobre la isla-dijo lenalee soltando la oreja de lavi, y dirigiéndole una mirada asesina de reojo, para después mostrar su insignia

- _hay si hubiera un premio nobel para los más idiotas, de seguro yo me lo llevo y por mucha ventaja, que he hecho, en verdad ella está muy molesta- _y dando un suspiro el pelirrojo desecho todos sus pensamientos para poderse centrar en la investigación.

- ah comprendo, la orden oscura, ¿qué hay si no quiero resolver sus preguntas?-dijo el chico con cara escéptica.

-si no lo desea, no lo podemos obligar, pero en verdad no serviría de mucha ayuda lo que nos pueda contar sobre la isla.

El guía turístico lo dudo por un momento pero después asintió con la cabeza.

-¿qué es lo que quieren saber?

- que es lo que realmente sucede ahí-dijo lenalee

-bueno pues es algo complicado de explicar, y no me lo van a entender cuando se los diga pero bueno, todo sucedió hace unos cuantos meses, no sé cuando exactamente sucedió, pero de la nada la isla quedo congelada en su totalidad, eso es muy difícil ya que por estos lugares jamás nieva ni nada por el estilo, pero créanlo está congelada, y dicen por ahí que aquel que pise la isla quedara hecho una estatua de hielo.

-comooooooooo? Dijo Miranda asustada

- sí, lo que dije, mueres congelado, tu corazón deja de latir por el frio, el aire se te agota, ustedes saben, uno estira la pata.

-pero ahora dime que es lo que lo causa según ustedes? Pregunto lavi

-bueno pues ahí si no sabría decirles, no tengo la más mínima idea, pero se quienes podría ayudarles, Hay una taberna donde puros pescadores, y hombres de mar van, ellos están más enterados que yo, hay algunos que se han atrevido a pasar lo más cerca posible de la isla como para saber qué es lo que sucede ahí

-si es tan amable de decirnos por donde esta?- pregunto lenalee con amabilidad

-claro, se encuentra en la zona sur del muelle, pero déjenme decirles que no es un buen lugar para que chicas como ustedes anden solas. Tengan cuidado

-lo tendremos- dijeron las dos

-aparte yo estaré ahí, no correrán riesgo alguno- dijo el pelirrojo con una enorme seguridad en si mismo.

-amigo por lo mismo lo digo tú crees que podrás defenderlas de una banda de 18 o 20 marinos que no han visto una mujer por más de 6 meses, dime ¿ podrás?... a lo que voy es que traten de pasar desapercibidos no causen alboroto y estarán bien… que tengan suerte chicos- dijo el guía para después seguir con su trabajo de encontrar turistas dispuestos a dar un tour por la ciudad

-gracias sr. Guía- dijo Miranda

Y los tres se dispusieron a caminar hacia el sur

Estando ya en el mulle se podía percibir un fétido olor a pescado descompuesto, cerveza, humo de cigarro, perfume barato de seguro de las damas de compañía que se encontraban por ahí, y apresar de que aun no había oscurecido, el lugar se encontraba en tinieblas tal vez era por las grandes bodegas de madera que los rodeaba , al fondo se oída música de banda, carcajadas de personas hasta se podía percibir el ruido que hacen las ratas las roer madera, en verdad el lugar era un asco, y daba muy mal espina.

-creo que este es el lugar-dijo lavi algo preocupado por lo que podía ver alrededor de ellos, lo que hiso que instintivamente posara su mano sobre el martillo por si era necesario que lo usara para defender a sus amigas.

-bien... entremos, no hay tiempo que perder- dijo lenalee con una nota de decisión en la voz

-lenalee-chan será mejor que tomemos precauciones- dijo Miranda evidentemente con miedo

-mientras más rápido entremos a ese lugar más rápido nos iremos de aquí, te apuesto que al igual que yo ya te quieres ir verdad Miranda-

La aludida solo pudo asentir con la cabeza ya que el miedo no le permitía expresarse con palabras

Lavi fue por delante de las chicas, y cuando abrió la puerta de la lúgubre cantina, lo que vieron fue lo mismo que se habían imaginado, hombres cayéndose de borrachos, muchos de ellos ya se hallaban inconscientes bajo las mesas, y para su sorpresa al fondo en la barra en lugar de un cantinero se encontraba una mujer robusta rubia de cabello corto, esta les dirigió una mirada escéptica y de sorpresa ya que, ¿Qué hacían tres jóvenes bien vestidos en un lugar así?

Ennnn… que…hip…lex… podemos…hip…ayudar…germosas…hip…señorritas- dijo un joven alto de cabello negro, muy corpulento y con alentó de 100 botellas de alcohol, lo mas seguro es que fuera un marinero, este se acerco tanto a las dos chicas, que logro poner nervioso a lavi, que inmediatamente se puso en el camino para no permitir que se acercara mas.

-quep…acaso vienes con las …niñito de papi?...por lo menos…déjame a una , que dices prreciosurra, no vienes con migo, hip… conozco un buen lugar…hip-dijo dirigiéndose a lenalee quien no tenía ni una expresión en el rostro. Lavi ya se disponía a sacar su gran martillo cuando…

-ya vasta Ralf recuerda que tu ya estas sancionado una mas y jamás te venderé una botella, y por cierto para los nuevo aquí adentro no se pelea, si van a hacerlo, les pediré amablemente que salgan.- dijo la rubia.

-no venimos a pelear- dijo lenalee con voz segura, sus dos amigos se sorprendieron de tan segura que se oía, a pesar de que la situación.

-bien…entonces debo preguntar… ¿a que han venido?-

-antes que nada déjeme presentarme, soy lenalee lee exorcista de la orden oscura- dijo lenalee con un pequeña reverencia

-ya veo… gusto en conocerla, señorita lee, yo soy madame Mongoveri para servirle-

Lavi, Miranda, junto con todos los pocos presentes sobrios que veían la escena quedaron sorprendidos ante tal muestra de modales.

-tenemos unas cuantas preguntas, que usted nos podría responder- dijo lenalee acercándose a la barra, escoltada por su dos amigos que aun seguían si pronunciar ni una sola palabra debido a la sorpresa.

-bien…adelante si tengo la respuesta se las daré, téngalo por seguro- dijo madame Mongoveri quien se disponía a sacar tres vasos para los recién llegados

- tenemos entendido que en la isla está pasando algo fuera de lo común, ¿sería tan amable de contarnos como está la situación?

-sabía que era por eso, si no, que tendrían que hacer una unos exorcistas por aquí, bien antes que empiece con la historia, ¿se les ofrece algo para tomar?-

- a los tres agua por favor- dijo lenalee dejando sin oportunidad de que contestaran por si mismos sus amigos.

Y sirviendo los tres vasos con agua madame Mongoveri se dispuso a relatar la historia

-todo esto que escucharan es la información que me llega por parte los pocos lugareños que sobrevivieron y de unos cuantos marineros que se han atrevido a acercarse de a la isla, pero déjenme decirles que esto trae consecuencias, ya que la mayoría de estos han muerto al sexto día después de haber vuelto de la travesía.

-todos incluso los borrachos estaban atentos a la voz de la mujer

-todo empezó hace unos 16 años, cuando la isla empezaba a prosperar como zona turística, un día de verano una mujer extranjera, con un pequeño en brazos llego a la isla, se cuenta que esta tenia poderes sobrenaturales, poderes que iban más allá de una simple ilusión, los cuales eran vinculados con brujería, y es por eso que la santa inquisición la perseguía, e intentando escapar de eso, procurando un bienestar para su hijo...escapo…algunos dicen que procedía de algún lugar muy lejano, como lo es Europa ya que su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, cabellos largos hasta la cintura de un color ámbar hermoso que cualquier mujer tendría envidia, poseía dos hermosos ojos de un azul tan profundo que decían que podría reflejar el alma, pero había algo que mantenía alejados a los habitantes de la isla…algo tan fuerte que…ni ellos podrían decir que era… (intermission-panic! At the disco)

-¿Qué era eso? Preguntaron los tres exorcistas al unisonoro.

-…su hijo…

-EL HIJO DEL DIABLO- grito desde el fondo un anciano marinero con una cicatriz tan enorme que nacía en la periferia del cuero cabelludo y terminaba en la barba, casi ya no tenía caballo y el poco que tenia era muy blanco.

-…tan hermoso como un ángel pero con ojos de demonio…no eran como los de su madre, sino de un maligno y profundo color carmesí...alma demoniaca… que con tan solo verlo te congelaba hasta el más recóndito espacio de tu ser… él es el culpable de las calamidades que a tenido mi pueblo…esa mujer nunca debió de traerlo al mundo…el diablo a reencarnado, ha venido a darle fin a el mundo que el anciano dando un trago a su cerveza.

- ya han escuchado, dijo madame Mongoveri limpiando los tarros que tenia a la mano- eso es lo que se dice, por esto es que se trata de mantener en secreto, con el fin de que no decaiga la economía de la zona y los turistas dejen de visitarnos, pero lo que sucede en la isla es algo que no se puede imaginar, es algo sobrenatural, algo maligno…y como se los dije en el principio muchos de los nuestros han muerto a causa de la maldición…

-¿pero que sucedió…que ocurre exactamente?- pregunto lavi mas interesado

-veamos donde me quede?¿ a si! … cuando pasaron seis años de la llegada de aquella mujer…empezaron a aparecer personas muertas sin ninguna explicación, en sus casas, crucificadas en los arboles o en los postes de la plaza, o terminaban arribando a la playa, pero todos ellos aparecían con las mismas marcas de pentagramas por todo el cuerpo, es por ello que se le vinculo…por la brujería, después de todo por eso huía, así que todo el pueblo trato de darle casería a la mujer y por supuesto al infante, pero el alcalde de ese entonces era muy justo, y antes de que la sentenciaran a una muerte sanguinaria, intervino, para darle un juicio justo, nunca se le comprobó nada, y la dejaron libre…el tiempo paso, seguían apareciendo muertos por todos lados y fue entonces que la isla poco a poco fue discriminada y borrada de los mapas turísticos, la economía decayó, pero esta vez la madre no fue culpada si no el hijo, los lugareños hicieron de todo para acabar con el pero siempre terminaban… mal heridos…enfermos… hace un año la mujer murió, no se sabe cómo pero murió una noche en que la mitad de la isla ardió en llamas …pero en lugar que las cosas mejoraran, empeoraron…ellos tenían razón el del problema no era ella si no el niño…el quedo vivo… y ahora la isla está completamente congelada, sin ningún habitante , ya que aquel que ose acercarse a la isla tendrá una muerte muy cruel…sentir que todo el cuerpo se te queda inmóvil, y que por la desesperación de moverte para salir y poder escapar empiezas a sentir que tus huesos se fracturan, después el hielo empieza a alcanzar tu pecho, sientes que te falta el aire empiezas a luchar por obtener un poco de este, hasta que sientes que tus pulmones estallan no solo por la falta de oxigeno sino que al empezar a congelarse quedan tan frágiles que con el mínimo esfuerzo se rompen por ultimo sientes que tu corazón da su último aliento de vida, y lo único que te queda es rezar para que el sufrimiento se acabe pronto…debe ser el castigo más horrible… el mismo infierno sobre la tierra…-concluyo la mujer robusta

_Me pregunto…Como puede saber eso…si nunca lo ha vivido esa situación_- pensó lavi, para después dirigir la mirada hacia sus dos amigas, quienes al parecer se encontraban meditando, con cara de preocupación.

-…aun así ustedes creen que pueden solucionar esto…¿no?...-alzo la mirada madame Mongoveri dejando los tarros brillando de limpios

Ninguno contesto en ese momento, pasaron varios minutos antes de que alguno pudiera contestar, esta vez fue lavi quien contesto

-para eso hemos venido hasta aquí…ahora bien ¿quién es el valiente que se atreve a llevarnos a la isla ? pregunto lavi dirigiendo si mirada a todos lo presentes, de los cuales no se movieron más que para voltear sus asientos, y seguir con lo que hacían antes de que comenzara el relato de madame Mongoveri.

-pero…¬¬…tan grandotes y tan miedosos… dijo Lavi por lo bajo

-ja… aun habiendo escuchado lo que dije, te atreves a preguntar eso, ninguno querrá ir hasta ahí

Pero en eso el borracho que en un principio se les había acercado a las chicas se dirigió mucho más sobrio que en ese momento hacia pelirrojo

-en verdad, se atreven a ir, tienen las suficientes agallas… eh?... bien yo los llevare…solo denme tres botellas mas, y los dejare en la isla.

-^.^u…¿seguro que podrá estando ebrio…marinero-kun?- pregunto inocentemente Miranda.

-claro preciosa…por eso me dicen el GRAN Ralf, aparte si estas tu a mi lado cualquier cosa es posible-

-etto…ahh…emm… *///* - solo eso alcanzo a decir Miranda antes de caer desmayada por tanto piropo-

-ohhh Miranda-sam te encuentras bien- dijo lenalee sosteniendo a su amiga

- siempre hace eso…que linda es!...dijo marinero a lavi, se rio algo divertido por el comentario, lo cual el marinero tomo como un si

-chicos será mejor que tomen esto, después de todo les servirá para apaciguar un poco el frio…en verdad admiro su gran valentía pues ni el más valiente de los hombres de mar se atrevería a pisar de nuevo la isla- y por debajo de la barra saco tres grandes abrigos de piel, tan mullidos que los esquimales tendrían envidia, y se los entrego al pelirrojo diciendo:

-tengan cuidado, no lo miren a los ojos...- y después madame Mongoveri se dio la bendición,- Dios los ilumine en su travesía

-muchas gracias, por todo…dijeron los tres exorcistas

-hey tu! Ralf…lo prometido es deuda, toma -y la mujer de la barra le entrego las tres botellas, -pero llévalos, hasta la playa, si me llego a enterar que los has dejado a la mitad del camino… maldito cobarde… te quito la membrecía del bar ¿escuchaste?...jamás podrás volver a tomar una sola gota de alcohol aquí…-

-entendido jefa- dijo Ralf haciendo como si saludara a un general de ejército- bien…al mal tiempo hay que darle prisa…así era no?...en fin vámonos chicos me gustaría llegar ahí antes que se haga más tarde y la neblina confunda mi camino.-

Los cuatro se disponían a salir del bar cuando escucharon el coro de borrachos diciendo

-suerte!!!!!!-

-gracias…-dijeron los tres exorcistas con una sonrisa para después salir y dirigirse al muelle donde se encontraba el embarcación.

gracias por su lectura^^

comentarios porfa!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

hi kombawa!! T.T ando triste por que estoy en examenes

y ahora si me va a dar un buen de trabajo terminar el fic T.T

pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo!!!!

gomen por tardarme tanto pero espero que entienda

domo arigato por los reviews son pocos pero pues me animan a seguir mil gracias

etto....pues les dejo con el cap 4 disfrutenlo!!!

* * *

Cuarto capitulo

Ojos escarlata

Se podía ver el ocaso, el sol se despedía dando sus rayos de luz más brillantes, para cederle el firmamento a su hermana menor la luna, en el aire se podía sentir que pronto estarían en la isla, por que conforme avanzaba el barco, se iba sintiendo que la temperatura descendía. En la proa se podía ver a un chico pelirrojo con la mirada fija en el horizonte

…_gente muerta, pentagramas…brujería…hijo del diablo…todo congelado…la peor muerte…morir congelado…esto en verdad es obra del conde, no hay duda alguna todo encaja…pero…la inocencia…será que el chico sea compatible…diablos…empieza a sentirse más el frio, me recuerda a cuando fui a Alaska…el aire es tan frio que corta la piel…me preocupan lenalee y Miranda...estarán bien Ellas son fuertes…morir congelados…_

Y por su cabeza empezaron a pasar imágenes donde se veía a si mismo congelado pero aun vivo, y frente a el se encontraba una chica de hermosos cabellos negros tratando de seguir viva e implorando piedad con la mirada…el tratando de alcázar su mano para poder calmarla y ofrecerle un poco de calor. Pero no la alcazaba…era imposible…moriría sin decirle nada…

-no!!!!!!!...lenalee, yo…-dijo el pelirrojo saliendo de su ensimismamiento

-¿no que, lavi?...estas bien?

-eh!!!... Lenalee!!!!-y lavi la abrazo tan fuerte para comprobar que realmente estaba en la realidad… que lo de hace un momento fue producto de su imaginación…solo estaba soñando despierto

-lavi, que sucede, hay…hay, duele…-dijo la chica, pero sin soltarse de él… _Que cálido es…si tan solo pudiera quedarme así por algunos instantes más-_pensó para sí misma aferrándose un poco más a el

_-_ oh…lo siento tanto lenalee…me deje llevar…-dijo el lavi apenado y con un sonrojo en las mejillas

_¿La abrase?...no puede ser…T.T por que no pudimos tardar así más tiempo…tal vez, me hubiese dado la fuerza para decirle lo que siento…__**pero que es lo que dices…tu eres el sucesor del Bookman…recuérdalo…tu estas aquí solo para escribir la historia…eres un Bookman…**_

_**-**_lavi…lavi...Hey lavi… ¿estás bien? Le volvía a preguntar la chica pero esta vez en su voz se reflejaba preocupación

_**-**_lo siento…de nuevo me volví a perder en mis pensamientos ^.^…

-es que cambiaste de cara…parecías preocupado y enojado a la vez…sucede algo…

-no…en realidad es algo insignificante…olvídalo

Y lenalee con una gran sonrisa le dijo- no te preocupes…todo saldrá bien…todos estaremos apoyándonos ^.^-

-…lenalee, si tienes razón…soy un tonto al preocuparme-

_En verdad haces que todo parezca más fácil de lo que en verdad es…_

-hey par de tortolitos, en unos minutos estaremos en la isla, será mejor que se preparen- dijo el Gran Ralf

-si!, aquí tienes lavi, póntela, si no te refriaras- y la pelinegra le extendió su mano en la que tenía el enorme abrigo.

-gracias…por cierto ¿y Miranda?

- está adentro, en la cabina, se empezó a marear así que Ralf-kun le dio una pastilla y la recostó en el sofá-

- ahhh ya veo- dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose el abrigo

-son calientitos, verdad lavi?

-si mucho… espera…así estarás mas protegida del viento frio – dijo lavi mientras le colocaba la capucha que traía el abrigo. –jajaja…te vez curiosa…jajaja

-3…no te burles de mi-

-Jajaja y así con esa cara te vez aun mas…

-oye…no soy tu payaso…¬¬!

-ja…no estoy diciendo eso lenalee…en verdad te vez muy hermosa-y mientras decía eso, le acaricio la mejilla con su mano derecha y le dedico su mejor sonrisa

Lenalee dio un pequeño salto que delato su sorpresa y después poco a poco sus mejillas se sonrojaron- gracias…tu también te vez muy bien -^.^ lo primero que se le vino a la mente para contestar la acción del pelirrojo.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y ya se podía ver el contorno de la isla, ya que la neblina era muy espesa

-bien…chicos el viaje termina aquí…-anuncio el capitán del barco, dando un gran trago a la botella que lo acompañaba.

-muchas gracias, por traernos hasta aquí!-dijeron lenalee y lavi el mismo tiempo

-jumm…hasta sincronizados son…no la dejes ir amigo, puede que sea tu alma gemela-le dijo Ralf a lavi, que al escuchar eso se puso tan nervios que en lugar de hablar empezó a gritar

-Miranda, ya te sientes bien, porque ya estamos en frente del muelle, ya es hora-dijo el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a la cabina para buscar a su compañera.

Por el lado de lenalee, esta no se movía, pareciera que sus pies se habían quedado atornillados al piso del barco…tenía una disimulada sonrisa y parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos…pero la voz de Miranda la saco de su ensimismamiento

-lista!...bajemos…quiero pisar tierra firme…ONEGAIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!-dijo Miranda desesperada por bajar

-chicos…en verdad ustedes son de admirar…espero todo salga bien…saben me agradaron mucho…me comprometo a venir mañana a esta misma hora a recogerlos, esta vez el viaje sale gratis y yo invitare la botella…ok? _Espero venir a recogerlos vivos y no solo venir por los cuerpos_

-gracias…-dijeron los tres y se dispusieron a bajar del barco, lavi bajo primero dando un gran salto digno de una medalla olímpica, pero el muelle estaba completamente congelado así que se resbalo y cayó al suelo

-Lavi!!!! …Lavi-kun!!!!-dijeron respectivamente lenalee y Miranda

-auch!...je estoy bien chicas…no se preocupen…-y dio otro salto, pero esta vez con más cuidado, para poder ayudar a sus compañeras a descender

-lenalee, ten cuidado está muy resbaloso, dame tu mano…-dijo el ojiverde para después tender la mano delante de la chica.

Y mientras lavi ayudaba a lenalee a bajar, Ralf se acerco a Miranda que veía a sus amigos

-hey srita. Miranda, podría hacerme el favor de aceptar esto…-el dijo el joven marinero, tomando su mano para depositar un hermoso crucifijo de plata

-me sentiría más tranquilo, si usted lo usa, esta bendito, creo que la protegerá de todo el mal-

Miranda permaneció cayada viendo el crucifijo que se hallaba en la palma de su mano

-Muchas gracias, Ralf-kun- y le regalo un sonrisa tierna

-definitivamente, nos veremos mañana…rezare por usted y sus compañeros-fue lo último que le dijo el marinero para después ayudarla a bajar.

La isla, estaba completamente blanca, fría, húmeda, vacía y un silencio sepulcral la dominaba, casas, negocios, monumentos, parques inclusive la misma naturaleza, permanecía congelada sin moverse, ya era de noche, así que solo la luna alumbraba las calles de la isla

-no se separen…de acuerdo, permanezcamos juntos…dijo lavi a sus amigas y tomando de la mano a ambas, las guio por el camino.

-lavi, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?-pregunto la china

-no lo sé…solo caminemos, recorramos la isla, es pequeña, no tardaremos mucho en hacerlo-

-si creo que tienes razón-

y así siguieron caminando por varias horas, el cansancio ya se reflejaba en el rostro de uno de los exorcistas.

-ya no puedo más, lo siento…T.T- decía Miranda que se encontraba arrodillada en el piso congelado.

-Miranda, por favor párate te congelaras si sigues así… aparte nos falta poco para darle la vuelta completa…- pero lenalee se vio interrumpida por su amiga

-y luego que lenalee-chan…seguiremos caminando pero esta vez atravesando toda la isla?- dijo una enfadada Miranda, con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Miranda…si es necesario lo haremos, recuerda hay que encontrar la inocencia antes que el conde…-dijo lavi, pero no continuo porque sintió que algo extraño pasaba a su alrededor, una niebla muy espesa empezó a nublar la visión de los tres chicos. Fue entonces que lavi dejo de sentir la mano de lenalee.

-LENALEE!... ¿Donde estas? Y el pelirrojo trato desesperadamente de acostumbrar su visión a la poca iluminación para poder buscarla

-Lavi, Miranda…donde están…

-lenalee, espera no te muevas de donde estas, sigue hablando, llegare a donde estas-

-está bien, pero ¿y Miranda?-

-estoy aquí no te preocupes lenalee-chan- dijo la aludida

Lavi suspiro aliviado cuando se encontró frente a lenalee

-¿estás bien?... ¿no estás herida?

-estoy bien lavi, solo que me desespere al no…verlos… y bueno empecé a caminar para encontrarlos y por eso me separe de ustedes…lo siento…

El pelirrojo volvió a dar un gran suspiro.

La niebla empezó a disiparse dejando que la luna iluminara los rostros de los tres exorcistas, que al notarlo, decidieron seguir con su camino, no habían dado más que cinco pasos cuando de repente lavi dejo de caminar haciendo que lenalee chocara contra su espalda

-¿lavi que sucede?-pregunto la chica

Pero no obtuvo respuesta del pelirrojo…

-lavi, lavi, lavi ¡¡¡¡ dijo lenalee sacudiendo al aludido

-lavi-kun…que sucede- dijo Miranda

Pero el chico no decía ni una sola palabra, solo miro hacia abajo.

_Esto en verdad no puede estar sucediendo…por qué no me di cuenta de cuando vino esto…_

Al dirigir su mirada al suelo hiso que tanto lenalee como Miranda hicieran lo mismo, y segundos después pudieron entender lo que sucedía

-oh por dios!!!...-dijo lenalee aterrorizada, para después hincarse a los pies congelados de lavi…derramando lagrimas…

Lavi sin saber que decir dirigió su mirada a la chica que lloraba a sus pies, -no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien…

-no, esto no puede estar pasando, debe de haber una forma, MIRANDA!!!

- QUE!!!!!...- dijo la aludida asustada

-REGRESA EL TIEMPO- en su desesperación lenalee había empezado a subir el tono de voz

-sí!!!, times record actívate- dijo Miranda activando su inocencia

_Eso debe de funcionar, la inocencia de Miranda liberara a lavi, al regresar el tiempo todo volverá a como estaba antes._

Sin embargo la inocencia no funciono en el chico, la situación empeoraba conforme Miranda trataba de revertir el tiempo

-lenalee…no funciona, no sé cómo, pero mi inocencia no tiene ningún efecto sobre él, lo siento- dijo Miranda acongojada y desilusionada de sí misma por no poder hacer nada.

- debe de haber una forma, -y la chica que aun continuaba arrodillada frente a los pies del pelirrojo, se puso de pie con decisión

-inocencia actívate- y de los aros que yacían en los delgados tobillos de la chica emergieron una botas de color escarlata…-lavi prepárate esto dolerá…pero es la uni….

- no se ropera con nada…- de la oscuridad emergió una voz cansina y gruesa pero al mismo tiempo melodiosa.

Era de noche, y la luz de la luna solo permitía ver sombras, las dos chicas se pusieron frente al pelirrojo que no tenía posibilidades de defenderse , la única que tuvo valor para contestar al extraño fue lenalee, quien dio unos pasos al frente para que su adversario supiera que ella no le tenía miedo alguno.

-¿por qué no sales y te identificas?-

-si estoy frente a ti, no necesito hacerlo, aparte son ustedes los que han venido a perturbar mi soledad, ¿QUIENES SON PARA HACER ESO!!!? –

Y de la nada todo se volvió a cubrir de neblina, pero esta vez vino acompañada de su creador que tan rápido como esta se propago el apareció frente a lenalee, la chica al verlo se quedo petrificada, contuvo el aire, frente a ella se encontraba un chico alto, de complexión delgada, no mucho mayor que ella, su cabello era de un hermoso color dorado y lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus profundos y encantadores ojos color escarlata , no se podría decir que reflejaban enojo, cansancio o la misma soledad, pero verlo a los ojos hiso que la chica se perdiera en ellos, hasta que el rubio hablo acercándose más a ella, quien pudo sentir el exquisito aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo…

-sabes, todos los que me hacen sufrir merecen un castigo-

-bastardo…ni te atrevas a ponerle un solo de… - pero el pelirrojo no pudo terminar ya que el hielo empezaba a subir por sus piernas, y al tratar de liberarse pudo sentir un dolor intenso incomparable, un hueso de su pierna había cedido; y un grito desgarrador retumbo en el lugar.

-lavi-kun!!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo Miranda aterrorizada por lo que veía

-LAVI…-dijo lenalee dirigiendo su mirada a su amigo

-será rápido, lo prometo, no sufrirá mucho-

-detente, ¿Quién DIJO QUE VENIAMOS A HACERTE DAÑO?, venimos para ayudar…- dijo lenalee poniéndose de nuevo de rodillas frente a lavi dando la cara al chico extraño.

-No, eso no es verdad, todos los que vienen aquí es para burlarse de mí, o para hacerle daño… -dijo el rubio bajando la mirada al suelo, - ella lo único que hiso fue protegerme, ES INOCENTE… LARGO!!!!- pero en ese momento el chico empezó a toser sangre y cayó de rodillas al suelo con una mano en el abdomen.

Lenalee sin pensarlo mucho corrió a su lado para ver qué era lo que le sucedía

_No está perfectamente sincronizado con su inocencia, por eso le a comenzado a causar problemas _

-Es evidente que no estás bien, y que necesitas ayuda, déjanos…

-no te acerques, déjame, no necesito de nadie…

-en algún momento de nuestra vida, cuando nos caemos o tropezamos necesitamos de alguien que nos tienda una mano, a esas personas se les llaman amigos…

El solo la miraba.- _parece ser una persona sincera…pero…¿porque no puedo confiar en nadie?..._

_-_déjanos tenderte esa mano que necesita ahora…mi nombre es lenalee lee y quiero ser tu amiga… ¿me lo permites?_ –_dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa y la mano derecha extendida hacia el

La niebla se había disipado y la luna volvía a regalar su luz, acompañada de sus fieles seguidoras las estrellas, pero había algo que no encajaba, una silueta que a mitad de la noche planeaba una matanza.

-muerte a los exorcistas, llevar la inocencia a tiki-sama- decía para sí el akuma nivel tres que se disponía a atacar de sorpresa a los tres exorcistas.

Un gran hilo de ceda se enrosco en el tobillo de la exorcista que aun tenia tendida la mano frente al rubio, e inmediatamente antes de que todos se dieran cuenta fue arrastrada hacia donde se encontraba una gran red

-lenalee…-gritaron al unisonoro Miranda y Lavi quien en vano intento levantarse para ir en ayuda de la chica

-te tengo exorcista… morirás en mis redes…recuerden todos el que mato a los exorcistas fue ARACNE jajaja jajaja-dijo el akuma de color purpura

_Sabía que no tardarían_…_pero en verdad me ha tomado por sorpresa maldición…lavi…¿será este mi final?...no…me rehusó a eso_

Los hilos de cera se iban enredando en el cuerpo de lenalee hasta tal punto que pudo sentir menos frio, pero empezaba a faltarle el aire, pues era tanto lo que apretaban que no le permitía respirar, pero de un momento a otro pudo sentir la satisfacción de llenar sus pulmones del aire que tanto necesitaba para poder vivir.

-mi nombre es Aidou Dürrenmatt, y quiero ser tu amigo- dijo el rubio sosteniendo a lenalee por la cintura y dejándola cuidadosamente en el suelo congelado, en su mano izquierda llevaba una gran espada, que a simple vista parecía de cristal, con una empuñadura dorada con piedras en color azul que formaban un símbolo.

-maldito seas, pero de nada te servirá porque esa exorcista está condenada- dijo el akuma lanzándose para atacar al salvador de lenalee.

-es un nivel tres, hay que tener cuidado, son bastante fuertes, déjamelo a mí- dijo lenalee segura de sí misma y volviendo a activar su inocencia se dispuso a atacar, fue mucho más rápida que aquel akuma, parecía que lenalee volaba por el cielo nocturno, dio un par de piruetas y solo bastaron tres patadas para dejar al akuma en el suelo.

- no tardaran en venir los refuerzos, Miranda, por lo que más quieras no dejes a lavi, mantenlo protegido…- hubiese seguido dando sus indicaciones pero se vio interrumpida por el pelirrojo.

-espera lenalee, no te precípites, tu sola no podrás con todos puedo ayudar… -dijo lavi tratando de ponerse en pie, solo pudo hacerlo con ayuda de Miranda- pero en un movimiento bruco el pelirrojo pudo sentir como otros de sus huesos se fragmentaba en dos, pero ya no sentía dolor alguno, el hielo le había quitado la sensibilidad en las piernas

-lavi…se consciente de tu situación, como te encuentras a ahora, no podrás…déjamelo a mí, recuerda tengo mi inocencia nueva y la suficiente experiencia que obtuve al pelear con el nivel 4… nada de peros, ya está decidido…-dijo la chica al ver que el pelirrojo se proponía a objetar

-déjamelo a mi lenalee-chan- dijo Miranda quien aún seguía liberando su inocencia, y ayudando al ojiverde

-y que pasa conmigo- dijo por primera vez en toda la discusión Aidou

-tu me ayudaras – dijo lenalee dirigiéndose a él con una sonrisa

_Porque tanta calidez _y _amabilidad… no la merezco… después de lo que le hice a su compañero aun así insiste en tratarme bien… _

_-_cuidado Aidou!!- grito lenalee al ver que el rubio era blanco de ataques y no se defendía

El despertó del transe en el que lo habían metido sus pensamientos con el grito de la chica, quien ahora se encontraba frente a él protegiéndolo, derribando por completo al akuma que lo atacaba

_La señorita lenalee es realmente sorprendente_

-no vuelve a suceder- y terminando de hablar, empuño su espada frente al akuma, y asiendo gala de su destreza, con un movimiento acabo con tres de ellos, primero se congelaron en el aire y después cayeron al suelo haciéndose añicos.

La pelea no tardo mucho ya que con las nuevas botas de lenalee y el poder de la espada cristalina de Aidou, todo fue más fácil de lo que esperaban

-eso fue…no tengo palabras para describirlo…Aidou eres muy fuerte- dijo sorprendida lenalee al dejarse caer en el suelo, después de todo estaba exhausta por la batalla.

-así que esos son los akuma…-el rubio no pudo seguir hablando debido a un intenso dolor, e inmediatamente empezó a toser sangre para luego perder el conocimiento

-Aidou, resiste, todo estará bien- dijo lenalee sosteniendo al chico para impedir que se golpeara contra el suelo

-su inocencia, ha llegado a su límite, aun no sabe cómo controlarla…creo que lo mejor será dejarlo descansar hasta que regresen por nosotros, lenalee-chan …-dijo muy sabiamente Miranda

-si tienes razón, busquemos un lugar donde descansar, ¿Lavi, como te sientes?

-la verdad es que no siento nada, no puedo moverlas- dijo el pelirrojo mirando hacia sus piernas

-creo que lo mejor será que vaya a ver donde hay un lugar seguro, Miranda tu puedes quedarte con ellos un momento mientras que yo recorro la isla en busca de algún hospital o algo si, que nos permita darles primeros auxilios-

-Claro no te preocupes los protegeré-

-no tardare mucho-

-lenalee, por favor ve con cuidado- dijo bastante preocupado el pelirrojo

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que volvió lenalee junto a sus amigos…

-hay uno pero de nada nos servirá, esta todo vacio ni si quiera hay camillas , pero encontré un lugar, creo que es donde vive Aidou no está muy lejos de aquí, Lavi te llevare primero- dijo la pelinegra acercándose al chico

-emmmm… lenalee creo que peso el doble que tu, no podrás conmigo-

-y que.. te dejamos aquí abandonado?...lavi puedo contigo deja de rezongar…

-es que lenalee, (_donde queda mi orgullo como hombre DX)…-_

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir rezongando fue levantado por lenalee…

-espera…tengo un plan, que te parece si usamos mi martillo, solo lo expando y tu lo diriges con mi ayuda, así no tendrás que cargar conmigo… te parece?

-ummmmm…ok, está bien, lo que digas, pero hay que ir ya…necesitamos ver cuál es tu verdadera condición y la de Aidou también.

Los edificios pasaban como una imagen borrosa ante la mirada de los dos exorcistas quienes iban a toda velocidad

-lavi…estas temblando!...pronto llegaremos… de hecho es aquí ¡!-y la chica hiso que se detuvieran frente a una casa pequeña de color azul, se veía acogedora, ante la mirada del pelirrojo que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, se encontraba pálido y sudaba frio, su acompañante se empezó a preocuparse enserio. Entraron a la casa, y pronto lavi vio que tenía razón, era acogedora y tibia, sintió como era rodeado por los brazos de lenalee quien lo deposita suavemente en una cama, pudo ver los ojos de ella empañados de lagrimas por la preocupación.

-resiste lavi, solo faltan unas horas más y estaremos en casa, todo estará bien!-la chica ya no pudo retener mas sus lagrimas, y tomo la mano de el ojiverde quien con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban la sujetó.

_No quiero dejarlo solo, me necesita…pero tienes que volver por Miranda y Aidou, ellos también me necesitan, aparte que fue lo que le dijiste a Aidou, lenalee?, acaso no fue que estarías ahí para ayudarlo cundo mas lo necesite?_

-volveré pronto- dijo lenalee al ya inconsciente pelirrojo

La chica fue lo mas rápido posible a donde se encontraban sus otros compañeros, los hayo en el mismo lugar y en unos pocos minutos estuvo de vuelta junto al ojiverde.

-esta muy frio Miranda…lavi me preocupa…- dijo lenalee con voz temblorosa y muy baja ya que intentaba no desbordar el llanto que traía por dentro desde hace un buen rato

-Lenalee ya lo has cubierto de cuantas mantas has encontrado, el estará bien…aparte su pulso es estable…dejémoslo descansar-

**-Flash Black-**

Todo se encontraba en un silencio y quietud impresionante, solo se podía escuchar la respiración acompasada de tres persona que se hallaban sumergidos en el mundo de los sueños, ya habían pasado horas, lenalee sentía que fueron años pero el tan solo mirar su rostro tan apacible, le traía de vuelta la tranquilidad.

_Solo dos horas más, y las espera terminara estaremos devuelta en la orden, y podrán sanar las heridas de lavi, abrasare a mi hermano y comeré un rico pay de limón, tomare el te con Miranda y todos conocerán a Aidou… _

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron dispersados, la voz del pelirrojo que inundo sus oídos, y los ojos de la chica se llenaron de felicidad, solo podía sentir que su cuerpo estallaba de felicidad

-lenalee, gracias- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa cansada pero sincera

-siempre contaras conmigo, siempre…_dijo lenalee tomando fuertemente su mano entre las suyas

**-Fin del flash back-**

Los rayos de sol le daban directo al rostro de nuevo podía ver la playa y la ciudad eso la tranquilizo era cuestión de tiempo que llegaran a la orden y atendieran a lavi que en ese momento era bajado por el Gran Ralf con ayuda de Aidou que se encontraba muy animado por todo lo nuevo que tenía a su alrededor se le veía prestar atención por doquier , lenalee lo observo, se veía más pálido, pero la luz del sol revelo que era aun más apuesto de lo que lo había visto en la isla, pudo apreciar con más detenimiento el color de sus ojos que tanto le llamaban la atención, detecto de nuevo esa encantadora sonrisa cuando él la atrapo viéndolo, lo cual hiso que se sonrojara y mirará a otro lugar

-es un gran alivio verlos en tan buenas condiciones...bueno, tú, amigo pronto te recuperaras-dijo Ralf dirigiéndose a lavi-, hey señorita Miranda ¿ahora si podría aceptar tener una cita conmigo?-concluyo el marinero con una sonrisa interrogativa.

-ummmm…lo pensare,-dijo Miranda desviando la mirada y dirigiéndose algo preocupada por lenalee que se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos

-lenalee-chan?...-

-lo llevaremos al hotel y ahí me comunicare con la orden…pediré que abran una puerta para regresar lo más rápido posible- dijo la pelinegra, comenzando a caminar con dirección al hotel…

O.O por fin subo un capitulo

XD que me disculpen la escuela no a terminado, y me e enterado que salgo hasta el 4 de agosto lo pueden creer?

Pero bueno estoy tratando de terminar la historia para poderla subir toda de una vez pero hasta que no me den tiempo no lo podre hace

Pobre lavi lo hice sufrir mucho en este capítulo, todo está en su contra XD…le rompí varios huesos lo hice sufrir mentalmente y para colmo ya tiene competencia ¡!!!

gracias por su lectura

espero reviews ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo cinco

Los encantos de París

* * *

ola a todos!!^^

je como podran darse cuenta ya toy de regreso

me disculpo por no haber subido cap.

la verdad es q todo este tiempo pase por momentos dificiles que no me dejaron

tiempo ni para pensar o dejar volar mi imaginacion ...

pero que les va importar mi vida tragica jajaja....mejor pasemos al siguente cap...espero les guste

les mando saludos ...espero que les guste:

PD:lamentablemente d. gray man no me pertenece...por q si no le haria unos cuantos arreglos ^^ jojo( risa maquiavelik)

* * *

-pienso que la ciudad se ve mucho mejor de noche! Hay tantas luces ¡!!.. Y miren la torre Eiffel está totalmente iluminada, hey ¿qué les parece si buscamos un buen lugar para cenar?- dijo Allen que ya empezaba tener hambre.

-si la verdad es que ya hace falta… Eduardo-kun, ¿sabrás de un buen lugar, económico donde podamos cenar? – dijo Marie dirigiéndose al buscador, y pensando en el bienestar de los recursos económicos limitados que tenían ya que Allen acabaría con ellos en una sola noche.

-claro…por aquí a una cuadras hay un bar donde sirve comida típica del lugar, les encantara- dijo el buscador animado

-oíste tim comeremos!!! – dijo Allen emocionado tomando entre sus manos a timcampy que se veía bastante emocionado al escuchar la palabra comida

-che!, no se supone que buscaríamos la inocencia trió de tontos?- dijo kanda que comenzaba a exasperarle las acciones de sus compañeros. –Hemos perdido mucho tiempo buscando a este- dijo apuntando con su espada al indefenso buscador quien se escondió detrás de Allen.

-kanda que te parece si solo nos distraemos unos cuantos minutos para comer algo, después de todo recuerda las palabras del maestro "un guerrero no es nada sin haber comido antes" …- dijo Marie que se empezaba a preocupar por que se repitiera la pelea de la mañana Allen vs Kanda

-¬¬`che, eso es una…- pero el espadachín se vio interrumpido por el gran rugido que produjo su estomago

-ja!...creo que eso me da la razón- concluyo Marie.

Y después de eso se dirigieron a cenar

-Ohhhhh no parecía que fuera a llover- dijo Allen completamente decepcionado, tratando de meterse un baguette entero a la boca.

Pues afuera caía una torrencial lluvia, pero el restaurant era acogedor, la música de jazz al fondo, completaba el toque bohemio del lugar, un aroma exquisito a comida emanaba de aquella puerta que se abría y cerraba conforme los clientes pedían , pasta, albóndigas, pimiento, salsa, orégano y vino tinto.

…-el espectáculo de la noche, con ustedes la bella NAOMI, un aplauso por favor – se escucho desde el centro del escenario al animador.

Y el lugar se lleno de aplausos, chiflidos y porras, las luces fueron apagadas lo único que servía de iluminación eran los candelabros que se encontraban en las mesas, por detrás del telón se vislumbro una silueta femenina, que se dirigió al centro del escenario y en ese momento se encendió el reflector que revelo la identidad de la chica…

Hermosa cabellera lacia de un color negro intenso que no tenía nada que envidiarle al escenario de la luna, le llegaba hasta por debajo de la cintura, Sus ojos de color malva se dirigieron hacia el frente su mirada era profunda, fue un instante que sus miradas se encontraron , él pudo sentir que ella podría ver más allá del cuerpo carnal, hasta llegar a su alma, la chica bajo la vista y se dirigió hacia el pianista, le dijo algo al oído, probablemente la canción que pensaba interpretar.

El solo podía seguirla con la mirada, prestaba atención a cada uno de los detalles del momento, dejo los cubiertos de un lado y se dispuso a regalarle todos sus sentidos.

La melodía ya había empezado, ella se recargo a un lado del Pianoforte, sus labios se abrieron de par en par para emitir la primera nota musical, con su voz armónica, sus sentidos se embriagaron de la calidez que transmitía con cada acorde, sinfonía y nota que sintió como el lugar quedaba vacio para dejarlos solos en la intimidad.

Era de baja estatura, pero de cuerpo esbelto que hacia resaltar su fisonomía de mujer, era completamente hermosa, por donde la veía. La pieza término tan rápido, que le pareció muy brusco el momento, ella solo le dedico una reverencia al público, quien la ovaciono con aplausos, a lo cual ella respondió con un sutil sonrisa, solo eso basto para que su corazón latiera con mas energía. La chica se dispuso a salir por detrás del telón y todo el restaurant volvió a la normalidad. La mayoría había dejado de comer para poder deleitarse con la voz de la chica así que lo primero que se escucho fue el ruido que producen los cubiertos al chocar con los platos.

-bello espectáculo no? , su voz es tan angelical y armoniosa que muy pocas veces tengo el privilegio de escuchar una como esas, es muy rara!...-comento Marie

- si definitivamente hermosa- dijo Allen que se disponía a seguir con su cena

-che…- dijo monótonamente kanda quien trataba de comer los ravioles que le habían servido.

-hablando, de otra cosa, creo que sería conveniente iniciar la búsqueda mañana a primera hora, les parece- intervino Marie

- sip creo que esab es una granb ideab…-dijeron Allen y Eduardo hablando con la boca rebosando de comida…

La mañana era luminosa y los pájaros volaban por encima de ellos con hermosos cantos, a lo lejos a varios kilómetros de la ciudad se divisiva que una tormenta se aproximaba pero, para eso se necesitaría tiempo, el cual los exorcistas ya no tenían.

-de verdad que me han dejado con los mas idiotas de toda la orden- dijo kanda por lo debajo

-por dónde iremos primero?-pregunto inocentemente Allen, mientras timcampy describía círculos por arriba de él.

Los cuatro se encaminaron por un largo callejón, kanda impaciente por el tiempo que ya habían desperdiciado se adelanto y los encaro.

-che, dividámonos, será más rápido, solo dinos por donde ir y listo- dijo apuntando a Eduardo

- buen plan y que pasa si un grupo encuentra la inocencia? Pregunto Allen en un tono retador

-simple, brote de habas, timcampy puede recibir el mensaje de mi golden y viceversa, o no?- dijo kanda dando la espalda al peliblanco y empezando a caminar por la gran calle con dirección a el norte.

Marie suspiro…- creo que iré con él, ustedes dos pueden ir del otro lado, de todos modos estaré pendiente de cualquier onda que este fuera de lo común, nos vemos- y con la misma empezó a seguir a su compañero espadachín.

-ahhh![suspiro Allen]...bien por donde empezamos Eduardo-kun?-

- por aquí sígueme exorcista-sama-

Así se dispusieron a recorrer las calles parisinas;

-joder, cuanta gente… Marie, puedes sentir algo fuera de lo común?-

-te refieres a las ondas de la inocencia?...no en verdad no percibo nada…más que gente común

-sigamos caminando-

Unos kilómetros más allá en el sur

-este fue el primer lugar donde pude percibirla, aparte de los rumores que hay en esta zona!-dijo el buscador

-cuales?- pregunto el peliblanco con curiosidad

-veras la gente después de que oscurece ya no sale de su casa, pues se dice que es muy peligroso según las historias existe algo muy peligroso sin forma alguna que es capaz de rebanarte por la mitad , varios hombres han sido asesinados de esa forma por eso se extendió el rumor …

A lo lejos se escucho un estruendo que muy fácilmente pudo haberse confundido con una tormenta eléctrica, Allen detecto al instante un akuma, y seguido por el buscador se dirigieron unas calles hacia el norte.

-permanece detrás de mi yo me hare cargo- dijo el peliblanco

-mugen niguento (N/A: o como quiera que se escriba XD)- se oyó decir a él espadachín antes de derrotar al akuma.

-vienen por la inocencia, maldición ahí vienen mas- pronuncio el peliblanco

-hey tu brote de habas, tu y Marie encárguense de buscar la inocencia yo me encargare de estos- dijo kanda retando a los akumas que venían en grandes cantidades.

Tres calles abajo se escuchaba el grito de una anciana…

-maldición, esto no podía ponerse mejor?- y en una maniobra espectacular kanda se quito de encima a cuatro akumas y corrió hacia donde provenía el grito…se detuvo en seco, y al ver que una chica de hermosa cabellera negra cortaba por la mitad al akuma que tenía enfrente y dando un giro descuartizaba al que tenia por detrás

-no permitiré que le hagas daño…maldito demonio- pronuncio la chica, que por manos tenia enormes filos.

Kanda aun sin creerlo e inmóvil en su lugar permaneció unos segundo tratando de asimilar lo que sus ojos veían.

_-Podría ser ella?...la inocencia…pero…_

-hey tu..bakanda!!!!...muévete de mi camino!!!-dijo Allen dándole una patada que propicio que el espadachín saliera del trance en que estaba…

-crow clown!- dijo Allen para proteger a la anciana que yacía tendida en el suelo

En ese momento cuatro akumas nivel 3 descendieron

-hey hermano, que te parece hoy es día de festín- dijo uno de ellos

-solo déjenme a Walker, ese es mío- dijo el mayor de ellos

Y los cuatro akumas se dispusieron a atacar a los exorcistas, el que parecía ser el hermano pequeño se dispuso a atacar a la chica a lo que esta respondió poniéndose en poción de guardia, el akuma rió a carcajadas pero fue detenido por kanda que en una demostración de su rapidez lo encaro y le dio batalla.

-hey tu!, pero que es lo que haces…ese era mío - dijo la chica

-pero que…deberías dar gracias que te salve el pellejo- pronuncio molesto kanda dando la cara a la chica…

-no recuerdo haber pedido tu ayuda-

Un akuma que aprovecho que los dos estaban distraídos se dispuso a atacar, pero de nuevo kanda se dio cuenta y jalo por la cintura a la chica para ponerla a salvo

-nooooooooooooooooo!!!!, abuelaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!- grito y forcejeo la pelinegra para liberarse y correr hacia el cuerpo que yacía inerte en el suelo.

-abuelita…conteste, está usted bien?- dijo poniendo una mano sobre el cabello cano de la anciana.

no hubo respuesta alguna, sin embargo, en el cuerpo de esta se cubrió de pentagramas que desaparecieron para que después el cuerpo acabara en cenizas ante los ojos de todos los que ahí se encontraban después de salir victoriosos de la batalla.

-…por que!...abuela…por favor…-dijo entre sollozos, con las manos llenas de la lo que antes fue un cuerpo y ahorra solo era polvo.

-lo siento, no pude hacer nada por ella- dijo Allen culpándose de lo sucedido.

Pero no obtuvo replica alguna de la muchacha que arrodillada en el suelo seguía derramando lagrimas.

-quienes son ustedes?...no parecen ser de aquí

-somos exorcistas de la orden oscura, y tenemos como misión llevarte con nosotros- dijo Kanda sin rodeos.

-genial, bien por ustedes me encontraron, pero no pienso ir…ja…muchas gracias por la oferta pero no!

- pero…- dijo sin concluir Allen

-NO IRE, tengo que encontrar al responsable de esto y acabar de una buena vez con el-dijo la chica, dirigiendo la mirada a las cenizas de su único familiar -lo hare sufrir-

- vamos a calmarnos-dijo Marie, quien puso una mano en el hombro de la chica;- tú buscas al mismo sujeto que nosotros, y aun que tus motivos sean diferentes, poseemos el mismo objetivo-

-explícate!- exigió la pelinegra

-cuatro palabras: el conde del milenio. Ven con nosotros y te contaremos -dijo Marie

-y que gano yo?, como se que ustedes no son los malos y ese tal conde del milenio el bueno?-

-te lo explicaremos, pero en verdad tenemos que salir de aquí lo más rápido posible, ya que no tardara mucho en mandar a otros de sus akumas-

-que no entiendes, mujer ton…-pero kanda no pudo terminar, ya que justo en la yugular tenía una gran cuchilla.

-quien te crees tú para expresarte así de una dama, eh?- _diablos es rápido_- hablo la chica, quien tenía a muguen a escasos micro centímetros de su abdomen.

-BIEN, BIEN…dejemos las bromas de un lado y pongámonos serios, dijo Marie en tono mediador , será mejor que nos acompañes, estarás a salvo una vez que lleguemos a la orden, y desde luego tendrás todas las respuestas a tus preguntas.-

-bien pues dile a "este" que deje de empuñarme con esa espada-

-KATANA!!…che…pero si fuiste tu mujer tonta la que empezó-

-kanda…por el amor de Dios- dijo Marie

- che…-dijo bajando la muguen

-bien, mi nombre es Marie, el Allen-kun, el que tienes detrás de ti es Eduardo-kun y por supuesto Kanda-dijo Marie en representación de todos

- mi nombre es Alice Naomi-

_Lo sabia…no podía equivocarme, es ella_

- mucho gusto, pues no perdamos más tiempo, cuanto antes nos marchemos más rápido perderá nuestra pista...Allen?

-claro en un segundo-

Y delante de ellos apareció un enorme portal el cual los llevaría de vuelta a la orden oscura

-creo que aquí nos despedimos, me dio un gusto conocerlos y servirles de ayuda- dijo Eduardo que se le resbalaban pequeñas lagrimas por las mejillas.

- el placer fue nuestro…muchas gracias-dijo Allen despidiéndose con la mano.

-hasta luego- dijo Marie con una sonrisa

Y el portal se cerró delante del buscador, llevándolos a los 4 de regreso a la orden donde les esperaba una gran bienvenida…

* * *

bien ya ando escribiendo el proxmo cap...^^ lo subire el lunes

les mando bexitos


End file.
